As a pressure reducing valve of this type, there has been known a valve described in Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 051727/2001 (Tokukai 2001-051727)). The known valve is structured as follows.
A pressure receiving piston is inserted into an outlet chamber in a valve case. A pressure reducing member is inserted into an inlet chamber in the valve case, and a needle valve member is inserted into an accommodation hole formed in the pressure reducing member. When the pressure in the outlet chamber rises to bring the pressure reducing member into the close state, the pressurized fluid in the inlet chamber flows out to the outlet chamber through a throttle passage formed on an outer periphery of the needle valve member. When the pressure in the outlet chamber further rises to reach a setting value, the needle valve member is brought into the closed state.